Nouvelles traitant de l'univers Harry Potter
by morfalar
Summary: juste des nouvelles assez glauques, lugubres, mais que j'adore Plus d'info en cliquant
1. introduction

Les petites nouvelles de MORFALAR

Bienvenu à toi lecteur, entre dans mon atre, découvre l'obscurité de mes pensées, et surtout amuse toi …

Ces nouvelles que j'ai écrit sont assez gores, glauques et effrayantes c'est pourquoi je mets un censure à K+.

J'espere ne pas choquer certain d'entre vous, mais j'espere surtout que vous lirez ceci avec amusement car c'est pourquoi je les aie écrite.

Elles ont des sujets variés, entre schizophrénie, délire psychotique et paranoïa.

Je me suis beaucoup inspiré d'auteur comme Stephen King ou autre maître du suspens et de l'horreur. Je ne pourrais jamais rivalisé avec eux, mais j'espere atteindre un niveau assez interressant.

Au moment où j'écris ce message il y a déjà une nouvelle de prete et j'en écrit une deuxieme j'en ai déjà pas mal dans la tête et les vacances vont me permettre d'écrire tous ca…

Voilà je te laisse entrer, vas y, ouvre les yeux et clique sur le bouton.

Bonne lecture.

Morfalar


	2. massacre n1

**Massacre n°1**

La brigade de la magie arriva vite sur les lieux, pour certain ce n'étaitent pas la première fois qu'ils venaient ici. Ils avaient déjà accompagné Mr Weasley pour des contrôles et des perquisitions. Mais pour Jonathan Wiked, c'était la permiere fois, et c'était aussi la premiere fois qu'il se rendait sur une scène de crime.

Jonathan était rentré récement dans la brigade d'intervention de la magie, il avait finit son stage de formation de trois ans peu après que celui-dont on-ne-doit-pas-prononocer-le-nom soit détruit par le très célèbre Harry Potter, Jonathan était en 4eme année quand Potter entra à Poudlard. Il ne l'avait jamais connut personellement, de plus Johnatan était à Serdaigle, mais il l'aimait bien, il lui ressemblait un peu, solitaire mais toujours entouré, jamais seul malgré lui. Le père de Jonathan est mort peu avant ces cinq ans, tué par un loup garou en fuite. Son père travaillait au ministère de la magie, il était coordinateur des réseaux de vol de hibou, son travail consistait a créé des « routes » aériennes magiques pour les hibous, pour ne pas emcombré le ciel et pour ne pas que les moldus ne se doutent de quelque chose. Jonathan avait toujours cru que les oiseaux devaient être libre et voler comme ils leur convenaient sans atraction magique comme son père faisait. De ce faît il n'avait jamais aimé vraiment son père. Mais il avait toujours adulé sa chère mère et était entré dans ce service du ministère pour la venger. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange, une des seules mangemort encore en liberté, on ne sais où, qui avait tué sa mère il y a deux ans. Qui-on-sait était alors en plein renouveau et avait demmandé à Bellatrix de tuer sa mère, elle en savait trop paraît-il… mais que savait elle ? Jonathan c'était promis de retrouver Bellatrix de se savoir la vérité sur sa famille.

- Et John, viens nous aider, la porte à été bloqué avec un maléfice, lui demmanda son collègue, Hernie, un vieux de la vieille comme il s'appelait lui même.

- J'arrive, je regardait si quelqu'un avait transplané dans les environs.

La porte était massif, d'un bois froid peint en noir, dessus figurait de vieille armoirie, elles ce composaient d'un serpent qui enlacait les « jambes » d'un M majuscule, le tous entouré par des ronses épineuses qui fleurissaient en une magnifique rose sur le haut du M. Le manoir des Malefoy était étrange, inquiétant, presque effrayant, il dégageait un aura glauque. Il était haut, impressionnant, du genre gothique, de nombreuses cheminée rajoutaient ça et là des pics menacant sur le toit. Les fenêtres ne donnait aucun signe de vie de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'interieur, elles pourtant très propre, elle reflétait les nuages noir qui flottait au dessus des environs depuis quelques heures. John n'était jamais venu ici purtant il avait un air de déjà vu, comme ci il était déjà venu ici au paravent.

L'équipe composé de John rentra enfin dans le château, le hall d'entrée était lugubre comme le paraissait le reste de la maison, le hall donnait sur un grand escalier en marbre noir à veines rouge. Au bout de quelques marches il se divisait en deux parties une qui se dirigeait vers la gauche, l'autre sur la droite. Un énorme lustre de cristal pendait au dessus de leurs têtes. John et Hernie prirent la droite, John avait prit sa baguette et la pointait devant lui, Hernie derrière lui éclairait le chemin avec un _Lumos_ assez puissant. Ils ouvrirent la première porte à gauche dans le couloir qu'ils arpentaient. John sentait une desagréable odeur, une odeur de cuivre frotté, comme lorsqu'on renifle un chaudron juste acheté, mais l'odeur était plus âcre elle prenait le nez, piquait et semblait rentré dans les vêtements, s'impregné du tissu de sa robe.

La pièce ou ils pénétraient était assez vaste, elle se composait d'une grande table qui s'imposait au milieu du salon, elle était au couleur de la maison, d'un noir froid, au milieu un vase était orné de rose rouge qui semblait ne pas être fané à cause de la magie, les chaises qui entouraient la table avait un haut dossier qui finissait en un serpent taillé dans le bois.

La lumière que Hernie dirigeait cessa d'émettre quelques instants, et les deux collègues furent plongés dans le noir absolu, un courrant d'air passa alors près de son visage et john se demmandait pourquoi Hernie ne rallumait pas sa baguette, il prit la sienne mais la fit tomber par terre.

- Hernie, merde c'est pas drole, rallume bordel, cria alors john.

Il se pencha pour reprendre sa baguette mais se prit la tête dans le coin de la terre, et prit de vertige il tomba peu à peu dans la vapes.

John reprit alors un peu connaissance et tendit la main dans le noir il saisit sa baguette. _Lumos_. John se retourna, près a engueuller son collègue qui avait décidé de lui faire une mauvaise blague le jour de sa première intervention. Quand John apercut Hernie il ne put s'empecher de vomir. Celui, étendu sur le parquet, était couvert de sang, les vêtements déchirés laissaient apercevoir de profonde marque dans sa chair, mais le plus affreux était la hache qui avait découpé le cerveau de Hernie en deux morceaux et qui restait accroché à un morceau de crane. Ce qui semblait à John être un morceau d'œil glissait lentement le long de la lame couverte de sang. John hurla, appela le reste de l'équipe. Qui pouvait avoir fait ca ? Un sorcier aurait simplement tué avec un sort de la mort, mais un modu n'aurait jamais put attaquer un sorcier de la trempe d'Hernie.

- Bordel que ce que vous foutez, venez vite, Hernie est mort il s'est fait attaquer, dépechez vous, hurla john. Bon dieu, mais où sont-ils ?

La brigade d'intervention avait été contacté par Narcissa Malefoy, quelques minutes auparavant car elle avait été attaqué par un chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire. Elle était arrivé affolé, perturbé, c'était Hernie qui l'avait recut. John n'était pas la, où était il d'ailleur, il ne le savait plus, il n'avait pas la tête à ca. Que faisait donc le reste de l'équipe ?

John quitta la piece, armé de sa baguette magique, il fit demi-tour et prit le coté gauche de la maison où était rendu le reste de l'équipe. Il arpentait en silence dans les couloirs, le seul son qu'il entendait était celui de sa baguette qui crépitait sous le feu du sortilege Lumos, sa robe, maculé de sang, qui trainait sur le sol et le son de sa respiration saccadé. On pouvait presque entendre le bruit de son cœur qui battait à sortir de sa poitrine. L'angoisse montait de plus en plus, il tourna dans vers la gauche dans le couloir où il marchait. Il faillit tomber quand il vit le mur en face de lui, couvert de sang et d'une substance grisatre. Au fond de lui même John était persuadé qu'il s'agissait de débris de cerveaux mais pour se rassurer il préférait ne pas y penser. Un bout de robe dépassait d'une des portes du couloir.

John avanca doucement, la peur montait en lui, il avait mal à la tête, sa vision se broullait. Quand il arriva à la porte il découvrit le cadavre sans tête d'un de ses collegues, seul la machoire tenait encore par un tendon et un morceau de chair sanguignolant. John reconnut grâce au pull tricoté à la main qu'il s'agissait de George Weasley, un huberlu qui avait gagné pas mal de fric avec un magasin de farce et attrape et qui c'était lancé aurror dans l'espoir de venger ses frères Ronald et Fred, eux aussi tué par Bellatrix Lestrange. John passa par dessus le corps quand il apercut le trou de la carotide dont coulait encore du sang noir, il ne put encore avoir un haut de cœur et alla vomir le peu de nourriture qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac dans le coin de la pièce.

Il entendit alors un gémissement qui provenait de la pièce juxtaposé, il avanca prudement vers la porte, il voulur demmander qui se trouvait la mais la parole lui manquait. Quand il ouvrit la porte il apercut le quatrième membre de son équipe, il s'agissait de Nanlhey Vangirst, une femme très posé et magnifique qui avait tout de suite charmé John, malheureusement elle avait toujours refusé ses avances et avancait comme pretexte son travail.

Quand il s'approcha d'elle, et quand elle l'apercut elle hurla, elle paraissait terrorisé, tétanisé. Jamais John n'avait vu tant de peur dans les yeux d'une femme. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et transplana aussitôt.

…

John attendait dans une salle près de la chambre ou trois guerisseurs s'acharnait à sauver Nanlhey. Il se regardat dans la glasse qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il ferait peur à n'importe qui, sa robe était couverte de sang et aussi, remarqua soudain John de cette substance grisatre qu'il avait vu le long du mur près du corps de George Weasley. Il enfouissat sa tête entre ses genoux et attendit il esperait que Nanlhey soit sauvé il voulait savoir qui avait fait ce massacre.

- Tous ca c'est toi et tu le sais.

John releva la tête, il n'y avait personne dans la salle

- Eh oui John c'est toi qui est responsable de tout tu les a tué, tu te souviens ? Où était tu quand Narcissa est arrivé affolé au ministère apres avoir retrouvé son fils égorgé ?

John cherchait autour de lui il n'y avait personne, c'est alors qu'il remarqua son reflet dans le mirroir, il était droit face à lui, mais au lieu d'être assit il était debout.

- Qu'est ce que tu dit , demmanda John, je n'ai tué personne voyons.

- Te souvient tu de ce qui c'est passé quand tu est rentré dans cette pièce avec la table, avant que tu ne tue Hernie. Et cette hache tu ne t'en souvient pas ? tu l'a prit dans la remise du jardin des Malefoy, regarde ton pantalon, il y a encore des traces de terre, te rappelles-tu maintenant ? tu a dit a Hernie que tu avait regardé si personne n'avait transplané.

- C'est n'importe quoi, qu'est ce que tu raconte, regarde je n'ai pas de terre, hurla John contre lui même.

Il ouvrit sa robe et apercut la terre sur son pantalon et son pullover.

- Mon dieu, mais pourquoi. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi j'ai fait ca, je devient fou. Pourquoi ?

- Pour ta mère, John, tu voulait la venger, mais Bellatrix est introuvable alors tu t'es vengé sur sa famille la plus proche le jeune Malefoy et sa mère. Mais tous ce n'est pas passé comme prevus, la bas il eurait put trouvé des preuves contre toi, alors tu a tué Hernie avec la hache, apres tu a transplané derriere George Weasley, tu lui explosé la tête, d'où les traces de cervelle sur ta robe, ensuite tu a sauté sur Nanlhey et tu lui a lancé un sortilege de taillade, _sectusempra._ Apres tu est retourné près de Hernie pour retrouvé la hache mais tu a fait tombé ta baguette et tu t'es cogné sur le coin de la table, tu te souviens de ça ?

- Je me souviens de rien, pourquoi cela c'est passé ainsi ce n'est pas possible je deviens fou, pourquoi est ce possible, je n'aurait jamais pu. Hernie, il était si parternel avec moi, Nanlhey, je l'aimait tant et George était si drole. Je n'aurait jamais pu, tu mens laisse moi vas t'en sors de ma tête.

- Et pourtant tu la fait tu ne leur a laissé aucune chance, tu a fait volé leur cervelle, tu a tailladé leur chair, et pendant tout ce temps tu souriait tu rigolais au éclas te voilà enfin venger, qu'est ce que tu attend. Sors de cette pièce et va tuer Nanlhey discretment avant qu'elles ne reprene conscience et qu'elle ne dit tous. Elle sais que c'est toi. Tu te souviens de ce regard effrayé qu'elle jetais quand tu l'a ammené ici ?

- Non, ce n'est pas possible.

Nanlhey reprit conscience peu a peu quelqu'un était assit a coté d'elle, elle se souvenais, le massacre de John il fallait qu'elle previenne quelqu'un. Elle tourna la tête pour voir qui était assit a coté d'elle. C'était John, il sourriait. Pourquoi sourriait'il ?

Pourquoi allait elle mourir ici aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi John ? Pourquoi avoir fait ca et pourquoi vas tu me tuer ?

- Tu es sais trop, je m'en vais loin d'ici, et toi encore plus loin…

Il sortit sa baguette vers Nanlhey, il riait , le sort partit, et Nanlhey avec …

Se mentir à soit même, esperer vivre, venger la mort de l'être le plus proche de soit, tous ca dans l'espoir, mais quel espoir ?


	3. perdu

Perdu

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Où dois-je aller ? Que dois-je faire ? Je suis perdu.

Ils sont là ils m'attendent, dès que je sortirais de ce trou, d'ailleur où suis-je ? Je n'en sais rien, ca ressemble à ces tuyaux gris que les Moldus utilise pour suprimer leurs déchets. Comment appelle t'il ca déjà ? les aigouths, je croit.

J'ai le temps devant moi, j'ai scellé l'ouverture de la porte. Je vais donc me servir de ce parchemin pour écrire ce qui c'est passé, pour ma fille, je veux qu'elle retrouve ce papier, qu'elle sache la vérité qu'elle puisse enfin me venger, que tous cela s'arrête.

Car c'est la fin du monde que j'annonce, je sais des choses, des choses très importantes. Elle sont ici, bien caché, à l'interieur de ma tête, j'ai toujours été assez fort en oclumancie, je doit me vanter d'avoir eu affaire à ce don plusieurs fois dans ma vie pour pouvoir mentir.

Mentir, c'est le seul moyen de survivre. Dites donc ce que vous sachez, soyez franc, mais n'ésperez rien de la vie, ou alors mentez et survivez.

Voilà je vais tout dire, mais aurais-je assez de parchemin ?

Ce n'est pas grave je commence mon histoire. Elle remonte à ma fin de l'école, quand je suis sortis de Poudlard, le directeur, Dippet, m'avait tendu la main. J'ai refusé de devenir professeur, j'ai choisit de créé ce journal. Le ministère de la magie complotait en secret la fin du monde. J'appelais donc mon journal le « _chicaneur_ », car mon journal passait à coté de choses futiles et s'attardait sur des détails de premiere importance, qui pouvait sauver le monde de l'horrible fin que nous reserve bientôt le ministère de la magie.

Mon journal parlait de chose qui s'éloignait assez de ce que pouvait parler d'autre journaux comme la _gazette du sorcier_ ou _sorcière hebdo_. Et j'en faisait ma fierté. Tout cela durat longtemps, j'eu même un interview très interressant d'Harry Potter, un ami à ma fille. Ce garcon est la réincarnation de l'âme de Dumbledor, personne ne le sait bien sur, le ministère à tout fait pour le cacher.

Ce même minstère a tout fait pour me tuer, ils ont envoyé chez moi des infernus, et même des vampires. Bien sur comment pourrait t'on lutter contre ca quand on sait que Rufus Scrimgeour est le meilleur ami d'enfance de Lord Voldemort et à même faillit se marier avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

Voilà ce qui c'est passé ce jour là. Je venait de finir de rédiger un article sur les origines parentales de Sirius Black, le très célèbrissime chanteur qui fut prit par mépris pour un tueur dangereux et psychopate. Un sorcier assez agé me demmandait dans le hall de l'immeuble du journal. Je le reconnut tout de suite c'était l'ancien ministre de la magie, Cornelius Fudge, il veniait surement pour m'arrêter, j'ai dit tant de choses sur lui, des vérités que le peuple de la magie n'est pas forcement près à accepter.

Il était la face a moi, il avancait vers moi, résolu, une lettre a la main. Surement l'autorisation du ministre de m'arrêter. Il voulait me torturer, comme il le faisait avec les autres. Il y avait des salles spéciales pour ca dans le département des ministères. Des salles spéciales où on soufrait d'une cruauté sans nom comme une sorte de tartare contemporain.

J'allais à mon tour souffrir pour le restant de ma vie dans cette prison.

Je jetait vite fait un coup d'œil vers la sortie, il y avait deux hommes qui était acoudé à la porte, surement des hommes de main.

Il fallait que je m'échappe, la seul issue était l'arrière de l'immeuble dans la volière, je courrait donc vers cet endroit assez répugnant car il était remplis de fientes d'hiboux. J'entendis vaguement ma secretaire hurler mon nom, je le savait, je ne lui avait jamais fait confiance elle aussi était mêlé à ça. Elle faisait partit de cette ignoble traitrise.

Fudge appella alors les deux hommes de la porte et ils se lancèrent à ma poursuite. Je courrai tout ce que mon viel age me permettait, j'éspérait pouvoir atteindre la porte avant su'ils ne me rattrapent.

J'arrivai à la porte bien avant eux, je lancai un sort de blocage, le même que j'ai lancé ici pour refermé la porte des aigouths.

Enfin j'ai reussit a m'échapper et j'ai sauté dans cet endroit pour me cacher.

Je sais pourquoi ils me cherchent, ma fille ma décrit ce qu'il y avait dans le département des mistères. Ces cerveaux bizarre qui flotte et qui attaquent les personnes comme ce Ronald Weasley. Ils ont reussit à cloner les cerveaux de personne connut, comme Dumbledor ou encore Eddy Mctruth, celui qui a découvert l'existence des nargoles.

Je sais qu'ils prevoient de les lacher sur le monde, de créé un chaos propice à leur activité, ils veulent éradiquer les Moldus, suprimer de l'univers les sang-de-bourbes.

Ils sont la pas loin ils me cherchent mais jamais je ne sortirait, je resterait là à écrire.

Que dois je faire ? Où dois je aller ?

Mais que faire ?

Mon dieu …

Je doit prevenir les autres…

La fin est proche…

Je suis perdu…


	4. Séquestration

**Séquestration**

Ou était elle ? elle n'en savait rien, mais ca sentait mauvais,et il faisait noir, aucune lumière. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver sa baguette. Comment c'était elle retrouvé ici? Elle n'en sait rien. A quand remonte son dernier souvenir ? Elle était avec ses parents, elle était sortit dans le jardin pour prendre la lettre de _la gazette des sorciers._

Elle a entendu un pop, quand elle s'est retourné tout est devenu noir, après plus rien, jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle tatonna le sol à la recherche de sa baguette, le sol de terre était humide, elle buta sur un petit rocher, quand elle le tatonna elle s'apercut qu'il s'agissait du corps d'une femme. Prit de panique elle recula précipitement et se cogna contre un deuxième corps derrière elle.

- Mon dieu où suis-je ?

Elle tomba par hasard sur une baguette, et aussitôt elle éclaira la pièce.

La pièce était assez petite, à peine deux mêtres sur trois. Ce qu'elle avait prit pour de l'humidité était en fait du sang qui formait une large flaque noir au milieu de l'endroit.

Et il n'y avait pas deux corps mais quatre. Et à les voir Hermionne se douta qu'ils ne dormaient pas, ou plutôt elles. Car ce n'était que des corps de jeune fille. Hermionne reconnu difficilement le corps de Cho Chang qui avait une année de plus qu'elle. Elle la reconnu grace à ses yeux bridé, ou devait-elle dire à son œil bridé car elle avait la moitié de la figure comme écrasé par une force extraordinaire.

Son corps ressemblait a une chiffe mole, abimé de partout, il y avait des traces d'échymoses sur toutes les parties de son corps. Elle avait été douloureusement violenté, et surement violé aussi, car elle était nue, comme les autres filles qui se trouvait à coté d'elle. Hermionne tenta de les reconnaître. Il y avait Lavande Brown, une de ses camarade de classe, ainsi que Ginny Weasley, sa meilleur amie, la soeur de Ron. Par contre elle n'arrivait pas discerner la quatrième.

Une fois après avoir fait le tour de la pièce (ce qui fut rapide), Hermionne chercha une sortie, mais malheureusement elle ne l'a trouva pas. La pièce était entierement creusé dans la terre et la seul et unique facon de sortir était de transplaner mais malheureusement pour Hermionne elle n'avait pas encore aprit totalement à le faire. Et si jamais elle se désartibulait personne ne pourrait jamais venir chercher ici ce qui resterait de son corps.

L'angoisse mêlé à la clostrophobie commencait à monter à l'interieur d'Hermionne. Elle se demmandait ce qu'elle allait faire. Si elle allait mourir ici de faim ou si le détraqué qui avait tué les autres filles allait venir et lui reservé le même sort.

Elle se posait de plus en plus de questions, sans cesse, elle en devenait folle

Pourquoi avait elle été choisit ?

Pourquoi ce taré avait tué ces filles ?

Elle avait lu des faîts dans des journaux qui parlait de psychopate qui séquestrait des jeunes filles pour les violer et les torturer, certaine s'échappait et dénoncait le malade à la police. Mais la c'était different, les filles étaient toutes des sorcières, enfin sauf peut être la quatrième que Hermionne ne connaissait pas.

Hermionne, s'assit dans un coin de la « pièce », elle emprisonna une flamme dans un petit trou qu'elle avait creusé dans le sol.

Elle pensa.

Tous ses souvenirs remontaient en elle, le jour où elle recut la lettre de Poudlard qui l'informait de son entrée à l'école, le jour où elle du combattre contre Lupin en loup garou, aussi quand elle recontra Victor Krumen 4eme année. Elle se souvenit de sa 5eme année où elle défia des mangemorts dans le département des mystères. Et enfin le jour ou elle battu Voldemort au coté d'Harry et Ron, il y a un mois.

Et surtout elle se souvenait de se baisé que Ron lui avait laisser avant de retourner chez lui.

Elle attendait ainsi, se demmandant qui allait venir ? si quelqu'un viendrait au moins?

Puis tout changea, cela sa passa si vite, sans qu'elle ne put comprendre.

Elle entendu de nouveau un pop, et une silhouette apparrut, puis elle s'évanouit, enfin ce qu'il semblait lui arriver

…

Elle se reveilla assise sur une chaise, les mains et les pieds liés. Elle se trouvait dans un petite chambre, le papier peint qui représentait des éléphants bleu sur des nuages n'allait pas avec le lit. Un détail clochait. Pourquoi ce lit était bizarre ? Soudain hermionne comprit. Il était couvert de sang sécher.

La pièce était petite mais disposait d'une fenêtre, elle donnait sur une grande forêt sombre. Hermionne se demmandait où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était jamais venu ici.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, aveuglé, Hermionne ne reconnut pas tout à fait la personne qui entra, puis enfin elle prit conscience…

- Percy ? Mais…

- Cette chère Hermionne… comment vas-tu ? Bienvenue chez moi.

- Ces filles c'est toi ? Tout ca, ces morts, comment a tu pu ?

- Par vengeance, miss je-sais-tout…

- Mais contre qui ? Pourquoi ?

- Contre ma haïssable famille, je la déteste, alors je vous ai tué, vous qui représentiez tant pour eux. D'abord cette petite peste de sœur, Ginny, comme ca Harry souffrira aussi, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, ce prétentieux qui croyait pouvoir prendre ma place dans la famille, comme ca. C'est un raté comme mes frères. J'ai toujours été le plus intelligent, mais personne ne me comprenait, personne ne m'aimait. J'ai tué Lavande Brown car elle est sortit avec Ron, puis cette fille de la poste du village non loin de chez nous, George était amoureux d'elle. Puis Cho Chang, qui sortait avec Fred, mais il ne l'a jamais dit a personne, il m'a menacer quand j'ai su sa liaison. Il ne voulait pas que Harry le sache. Et puis toi enfin. Toi. Celle que j'attendais le plus, quel plaisir de te voir attacher. Sais tu ce que je te reserve ? Je vais te tuer, te violer, t'etriper, comme les autres et on ne retrouverat jamais ton corps. Cette crypte que j'ai creusé se trouve à 10 mêtre de profondeur, on ne peut y acceder qu'en transplant, et moi seul connaît precisement où elle se situe.

- Pourquoi me tuer ? qu'ai-je fait ?

Au fond d'elle même Hermionne le savait, Percy était sur le quai quand Ron la embrassé.

- A cause de Ron, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Ne le nies pas. Je sais que vous êtes ensemble. Je vous ai vu.

- Non, il m'a juste embrassé… il n'y a rien, je te jure, ne fait pas ça

- inutile, je vais te tuer, mais pas avec un sort, je ne veut pas qu'on me retrouve.

Percy sortit alors de la pièce, Hermionne essaya en vain de se détacher, elle bouga sa chaise jusqu'à la fenêtre et la brisa avec un coup de tête. Sa chaise tomba, elle se retrouva par terre la tête en sang, elle se saisissat alors d'un morceau de verre et coupa ses liens. Percy arriva en courrant, un couteau de boucher à la main. Hermionne sentit sa mort aprocher, c'était inévitable, pourquoi lutter contre son destin, Percy était fou il avait décidé de la tuer, rien ne pourrait ne l'empêcher.

Mais soudain, Hermionne repensa au baisé de Ron, il fallait qu'elle survive, pour Ron. Détaché de ses liens, elle se rua alors sur Percy. Celui ci surpris par son comportement resta figé, Hermionne en profita et prit le couteau, Percy effrayé recula mais c'est trop tard, Hermionne brandissa le couteau et tapa avec fureur Percy qui hurlait.

Tout ce passa alors au ralentit, Hermionne prit conscience de son geste, de sa position, elle se trouvait sur Percy en sang qui hurlait, il avait plusieurs entailles profondes sur le buste, ses poumons était percé, plus aucun crit ne sortait de sa bouche. Celle ci recrachait des flots de sang. Les yeux de Percy sortaient de leurs orbites, il essaya de bouger mais en vain

Hermionne leva les bras et abatta de nouveau le couteau sur Percy, encore et encore…


End file.
